Sentados numa árvore
by Ana Luthor
Summary: Harry e Luna compartilham um momento. Numa árvore.


**Disclaimer: **Exceto pela trama, tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling.

**Sinopse: **Harry e Luna compartilham um momento. Numa árvore.

**

* * *

**

**Sentados numa árvore **

Harry sempre gostou do silêncio. Ele gostava mais dos silêncios profundos, daqueles em que você poderia ouvir uma gota d'água caindo no chão. Algumas pessoas dizem que a falta de qualquer barulho é um tanto perturbadora, mas para Harry não. Era por isso que ele estava tão satisfeito enquanto vagava pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Tudo estava em silêncio; quase todos tinham ido para casa aproveitar os dias livres, até Rony e Hermione, que tinham ido para A Toca. Mas dessa vez Harry decidiu ficar, por nenhuma razão em especial. Ele só queria ficar sozinho.

_A solidão parece ser bem melhor pra mim agora, _ele pensou, embora também gostasse muito da companhia de seus amigos.

Quando Harry finalmente parou, percebeu que estava longe do castelo e em frente à uma enorme árvore. Ele não sentia-se muito confortável perto de árvores ultimamente, provavelmente por causa do sonho estranho que teve. Ele estava sempre caindo de uma árvore na qual ele nem ao menos lembrava de ter subido. Deitando-se na grama fria, embaixo da sombra da árvore, Harry se permitiu esquecer daquele sonho estúpido.

Poucos minutos tinham passado quando o garoto notou um som distante quebrando o silêncio. Era uma voz feminina, ele percebeu, após escutar cuidadosamente, e ela estava cantando. Ele não conseguia discernir o que a voz cantava, ou a quem ela pertencia, mas pôde ouvir as palavras "Weasley" e "rei." Não teve que pensar muito para descobrir quem era a dona daquela voz.

"Luna, é você?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se reto e olhando ao redor para encontrá-la.

"Sim, eu estou aqui em cima," Luna respondeu, calmamente.

"Em cima aond– ai meu Deus," Harry disse, encarando-a incrédulo. "Luna, desce daí, você pode se machucar!"

Ela estava em cima da mesma árvore em que Harry esteve encostado, sentada com as pernas balançando, uma em cada lado de um grande tronco.

"Como?"

"Puxa, eu não sei... caindo!" Ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Eu não vou cair," ela disse muito séria.

"Você não sabe disso."

"Você pode me pegar se eu cair, Harry," Luna falava com ele, embora olhasse para o céu.

"Não abuse da sorte." Com isso, ele começou a ir embora, mas algo o fez parar. Ele não achava certo deixar Luna lá em cima. "Tudo bem, desce daí, Luna, eu estou falando sério."

Ela deu um breve suspiro. "É tão bonito aqui em cima. Você quase pode tocar as nuvens."

"É, isso significa que você está _muito_ longe do chão, então desce!" Harry disse, começando a ficar realmente irritado.

"E se você escutar de perto, há essa música suave tocando no céu. Não é o vento, eu posso dizer. Vai além disso," Luna continuou, obviamente ignorando as tentativas de Harry de fazê-la descer da árvore.

Harry suspirou. Ela não ia descer então ele concluiu que a única maneira de trazê-la para o chão era subindo até lá. Ele começou a escalar a árvore, ignorando o fato de que ele não gostava de escalar árvores. Ele não gostava de escalar nada, na verdade. Era muito mais confortável ficar sob uma árvore, aproveitando sua sombra e proteção, do que subir nela, arriscando cair a qualquer momento. Harry se arrepiou quando pensou em seu sonho novamente. Luna não parecia pensar assim. Enquanto subia, Harry pausou por um momento para olhar para ela. Ou a garota não percebia quão alto estava naquele tronco ou não ligava. Ela parecia em paz e sonhadora, mais ainda do que de costume e nem um pouco disposta a descer logo.

Harry finalmente chegou no mesmo galho onde Luna estava e sentou em uma posição muito desconfortável, encarando-a.

"Ok, hora de descer."

"Abra as pernas," Luna disse, encarando-o também.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou, completamente surpreso pelas palavras dela.

"Abra as pernas," ela repetiu. "Pra que você possa ficar mais confortável. Você parece tenso."

_Por quê eu estaria tenso? _Harry pensou. _Talvez porque eu estou, sabe Deus a quantos metros do chão, a ponto de fazer meu sonho estranho se tornar realidade, no meio de uma árvore muito estranha. Ah, e com a Luna. _

"Eu não vim aqui pra ficar confortável. Eu vim aqui pra fazer você descer."

"Você não gosta de árvores, não é?" Luna perguntou, observando-o com uma expressão questionadora.

"Eu gosto de árvores. Eu só não gosto de ficar em cima delas," ele respondeu, um pouco defensivo.

Luna apenas continuou a observá-lo. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela se inclinou sobre ele, o suficiente para colocar uma mão no joelho dele. Num rápido, porém leve movimento, ela empurrou o joelho dele para o lado, fazendo-o sentar-se na mesma posição em que ela estava. Harry perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio, mas Luna conseguiu mantê-lo firme. Ela inclinou-se de volta no galho e encarou o céu novamente, como se não tivesse feito nada. Harry ainda a encarava, imaginando porquê ela não pareceu ligar nem um pouco para o fato de que a situação realmente o incomodava e que ele estava lá para fazê-la descer.

"Luna, você se--"

"É um tanto irônico que você tenha tanto medo de estar em árvores," ela começou, como se não tivesse escutado Harry, "quando você voa distâncias mais altas quando está na sua vassoura."

"Isso é diferente," Harry respondeu rapidamente. Luna meramente olhou para ele, um olhar que claramente perguntava o que havia de tão diferente nisso, o que fez Harry sentir que ele tinha que continuar. Mas ele percebeu que não sabia o que era diferente. Verdade, ele podia controlar sua vassoura, mas a árvore não precisava ser "controlada," ela só ficava lá, inofensiva e quieta. Talvez fosse a adrenalina que corria no sangue dele e o fato de que ele estava se movendo o tempo todo quando voava. Sim, era isso. "Eu estou parado e é estranho. Quando estou voando, eu posso ir aonde quiser."

"Mas você pode ir aonde quiser apenas ficando parado," ela disse, um sorrisinho aparecendo em seus lábios.

"Como?"

"Feche os olhos."

"O quê?"

"Apenas feche os olhos."

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo-se muito estúpido por fazê-lo.

"Aonde você está?" Luna perguntou, com seu comum tom sonhador.

"O que você quer dizer com aonde eu estou? Eu estou aqui, em frente--"

"Ok, aonde você _gostaria_ de estar?"

_Em qualquer lugar, menos aqui, _Harry pensou.

"Eu não sei... num lugar calmo, silencioso, onde ninguém me incomoda."

"Bom. Pense nisso então," ela disse e embora Harry ainda estivesse de olhos fechados, ele sentia que ela ainda estava observando-o.

_Não vai fazer mal, _ele pensou, permitindo-se pensar em tal lugar. Era quieto e bonito e havia natureza por todos os lados. Era silencioso, exceto pelo som de uma voz, cantando vagamente, uma voz que combinava muito bem com o silêncio, fazendo com que Harry se sentisse relaxado.

Após o que pareceu um longo tempo, Harry decidiu abrir os olhos, somente para ver Luna encarando-o e sorrindo.

"O que você viu?" Ela perguntou.

_Aqui, _ele pensou, franzindo a testa diante dessa realização.

"O lugar que eu queria ver," ele respondeu, ainda franzindo um pouco a testa.

"Isso é bom," Luna disse vagamente e virou-se para observar o céu.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio. Harry não estava mais ansioso para descer ou para fazer com que Luna descesse, ele queria apenas ficar ali, quieto. Verdade fosse dita, não era a coisa mais confortável do mundo, estar sentado em um tronco à uma distância considerável do chão, mas por mais estranho que parecesse, era seguro. Harry pensou na ironia de encontrar segurança ali e sorriu para si mesmo.

"Você vem aqui com freqüência, Luna?" Ele perguntou, quebrando o agradável silêncio.

Luna não respondeu e continuou observando o céu, e Harry imaginou se ela tinha ao menos escutado a pergunta dele. Ele estava quase perguntando novamente quando ela se virou para olhá-lo.

"Sim, eu venho. Alguns dias eu venho aqui cinco, até seis vezes."

"Algum motivo especial?" Harry perguntou, embora ela tivesse uma vaga idéia de qual poderia ser a resposta dela.

"O próprio lugar," ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. "É provavelmente um dos lugares mais calmos e bonitos em Hogwarts."

Harry concordou com a cabeça e procurou algo para dizer. Ele tinha ido tão longe para aproveitar alguns momentos de silêncio, mas agora a idéia de conversar com Luna parecia mais interessante.

"Toda vez que o papai está se sentindo triste, ele sobe na árvore do nosso quintal e senta lá pelo tempo que ele deseja. Eu comecei a fazer o mesmo e realmente faz com que eu me sinta melhor," Luna disse, soando mais sonhadora do que de costume.

Harry a encarou, imaginando se aquele era apenas um dos muitos hábitos que Luna poderia ter herdado do pai, que parecia alguém bem incomum, assim como ela. Após um momento de silêncio, ele percebeu o significado do que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

"Luna," ele começou calmamente, "o quê aconteceu... no dia em que você veio aqui seis vezes?"

Ela olhou para ele e deu um sorriso triste, um sorriso que fez Harry sentir seu coração ficar pesado. Ela virou seu olhar para o céu novamente e não respondeu. Ele não perguntou novamente.

O pôr-do-sol estava lindo, Harry notou, olhando através das folhas que o rodeavam. Ele olhou para cima e viu a incrível mistura de cores no céu.

"Você não pode evitá-los pra sempre, entende," Luna disse, tirando-o de seu devaneio.

"O quê? Quem?" Harry perguntou, surpreso pela observação dela.

"Ronald e Hermione," ela respondeu serenamente, "eles são seus amigos e eles só querem ajudar você."

"Eu não preciso de ajuda!" Harry disse, soando amargo. De todas as pessoas, ele não estava esperando que Luna pensasse que ele realmente _precisava_ de ajuda. "As pessoas deviam parar de me tratar como se eu fosse enlouquecer a qualquer momento. Eu estou bem!"

Luna não pareceu convencida pelas palavras dele, mas ela simplesmente o olhou sem expressão alguma, o que fez com que Harry se sentisse desconfortável.

"Eu não preciso de ajuda," ele disse novamente, tentando soar confiante. "Eu não preciso."

"Quando você vai começar a treinar de novo?"

"O quê?" Harry perguntou, imaginando se ela tinha realmente escutado as palavras dele.

"Eu creio que tenha sido consideravelmente difícil para você, ser privado de fazer algo que você gosta tanto. Agora que você pode jogar de novo, acredito que vai ser muito bom para sua mente," ela disse, como se estivesse explicando-lhe algo.

"É, eu sinto falta do Quadribol," ele disse, lembrando subitamente de que poderia jogar de novo esse ano, agora que Umbridge era história e o pensamento fez com que ele se sentisse melhor. "Pelo menos uma coisa na qual eu sou bom."

"Você é bom em muitas coisas, Harry," Luna disse, ficando muito séria. "Você é talentoso e amigo e você não deveria se subestimar nunca."

Harry, para sua imensa surpresa, corou e então sorriu timidamente. "Obrigado," foi tudo o que ele consegui dizer.

Luna também sorriu e sem aviso, ela se inclinou um pouco sobre ele, movendo-se para descer da árvore.

"Ah, então agora você está indo?" Harry perguntou, brincando.

Luna pareceu não notar o tom brincalhão e o encarou enquanto descia. "Eu adoraria ficar, Harry, mas prometi à Gina que a encontraria antes do jantar."

"Ah, tudo bem," ele disse, preparando-se para descer.

"Você devia ficar. É muito agradável aqui a essa hora," ela disse, ainda descendo, mas agora sem encará-lo.

Harry considerou aquilo. Era de fato um lugar muito agradável, mas ele não se sentiu tentado à continuar ali sem a companhia de Luna. "Certo, mas eu estou indo também."

Naquele momento, Luna já tinha chegado ao chão e estava olhando para cima, esperando por ele. Harry desceu logo depois dela, mas quando estava quase chegando ao chão, ele perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio, o que foi suficiente para fazê-lo cair o resto que faltava. Ele quase caiu de costas, mas Luna foi rápida o bastante para pegá-lo. Ela o segurou colocando suas mãos em cada lado da cintura dele e inclinando-se um pouco para trás, para não perder seu próprio equilíbrio.

Harry sentiu uma súbita onda de calor no local exato onde Luna estava lhe tocando. Ele virou-se para olhá-la, as mãos dela ainda na cintura dele. Ele sentiu que estava corando. De novo.

_Ótimo, agora você é que nem a Hermione, corando perto do Rony sem razão alguma, _ele pensou.

"Você está bem?" Luna perguntou, aparentemente sem notar que ainda estava tocando-o.

"É, eu estou bem," ele disse, evitando os olhos dela. "Você é rápida."

Ela apenas sorriu e finalmente tirou as mãos da cintura dele.

"Eu acho que você seria uma boa Apanhadora," Harry disse, tentando esconder seu embaraço.

"Você é bem maior que um pomo, Harry."

Harry riu da piada dela e manteve seus olhos nela. Por alguns momentos, eles apenas ficaram parados, olhando um para o outro.

"Sabe, você tem razão. Eu acho que eu deveria ficar mais um pouco. Aqui em baixo, porque é mais seguro."

Luna balançou a cabeça um pouco, sorrindo. "Eu sabia que você estava com medo."

"Eu não estava!" Ele disse, defensivamente. "É que... bom, eu não gosto de ficar lá em cima sozinho."

"Nós podemos fazer de novo, se você quiser. Eu me diverti muito."

"É, eu também. Além do mais, alguém me contou que você está aqui todo dia," ele brincou.

"Eu sei, Harry, fui eu quem te contou isso," Luna disse, obviamente perdendo a piada.

Harry sorriu internamente. "Eu sei, Luna."

Ela o encarou por um instante, como se estudasse a expressão dele. "Agora eu realmente tenho que ir, Harry. Vejo você no jantar." E com isso, ela se virou e rumou de volta para o castelo.

Harry a observou ir embora por um momento e então encostou-se na árvore, olhando para o céu. Naquele dia, ele descobriu que estar em árvores não era tão ruim. Só depende da pessoa com quem você está nelas.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Essa foi minha primeira estória H/L e ela é realmente muito especial pra mim. Foi inicialmente escrita (e publicada) em inglês, mas decidi que já era hora de traduzi-la.

A parte em que a Luna fala sobre o pai dela e como ele lida com a tristeza foi inspirada pelo capítulo seis do "O Pequeno Príncipe", de Saint-Exupéry. E a Luna me lembra irresistivelmente o pequeno príncipe.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, reviews são bem-vindas :)


End file.
